


Every night I save you

by angelus2hot



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Community: nekid_spike, Drabble, Dreams and Nightmares, Episode Related, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 01:15:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10980300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: Set after Season 5 episode The Gift Spike's having nightmares.





	Every night I save you

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Every night I save you  
>  **Fandom:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Spike/Buffy Summers  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Summary:** Set after Season 5 episode The Gift Spike's having nightmares.  
>  **A/N:** written for Day 14 for the phrase 'Every night I save you' for the [Nekid Spike 30 in 30 Challenge](http://nekid-spike.livejournal.com/5087688.html) at nekid_spike

“No.” He mumbled in his sleep. “Don’t. Buffy!” Spike’s eyes flew open as he jerked awake, his body trembling with the force of his nightmare. 

Every night he had the exact same one. He watched, helpless, as she jumped off the tower, unable to stop her. He couldn’t stop dreaming about it, about her. Not that he wanted to. If she was haunting him, he wasn’t about to stop her.

“Every night I save you.” He whispered in the darkness. Tears shimmered in his eyes as he lay back on the stone slab. He couldn’t help but wish that he had saved her when it counted.


End file.
